Lightening
by loki'sapples
Summary: Interactions between Kimblee and the Lightening Alchemist.


**Just an idea I had kicking around after watching FMA:Brotherhood. Set after the first wizarding war and during the Ishval incident. **

Solf J. Kimblee huffed and rolled over, glaring at his tent mate. The other man ignored him in favor of the book in his lap. He flicked a rock at the man's leg. It was brushed away before black hair was pushed out of his face.

"Lightening, shut off the goddamn light," Kimblee snarled. The Lightening Alchemist hummed absently, nodding. "_Black_."

"Hm, what?" he asked turning away from the book. He blinked his grey eyes in a bit of confusion before scowling. "What, Kimblee?"

"The light," Solf growled. "Turn it off. I'm tired."

"Your high finally wearing off?" Black asked closing the book. "Too bad, I was hoping you'd be asleep before that happened."

"Some of us actually do work," he snarled. Black stood up and padded across the sand that made up their floor, crossing the distance between their bedrolls. He crouched down next to the Crimson Alchemist with a small smile.

"Come now, you know my work looks best at night," he murmured twisting some of the laying alchemist's hair around two of his fingers and tugging. He pulled him into a kiss, vicious and lots of teeth. When they pulled apart, the older alchemist was panting and the younger grinned. Something red was trapped between his teeth making Kimblee jolt into sitting. "And really, how hard is your work with a Blood Stone to channel through?"

"How did you know?"

"Come now, Solf, lightening is my element. You all use it, I'm the one who'll notice the difference between your normal crimson and the hideous new red color." Black stood up and held the stone up to the light. "It's beautiful, you know? I've been looking for this stone since I heard about alchemy. I was twelve at the time, it's illegal in my country to perform but there's always ways to find things out."

"That was giving to me by the Fuhrer's orders," Kimblee said trying to stand. Lightening skittered over the sand, making little glass trails until hitting his hand. Small shocks kept him still, just in case.

"Oh, I know. Fuhrer Bradley offered it to me first." Breath left his lungs while those grey eyes turned down on him. "Don't believe you are the armies' prodigal son, Solf. We're all just pawns in his games, his plots." Black dropped the rock into the sand and turned to his own bed. "You're right, it's late. We should go to bed; I have to deal with Tucker's sniveling tomorrow." The light went out and Kimblee scrambled to pick up the Philosopher's Stone.

"You had it and you don't want to keep it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Why should I? I trust my abilities as an alchemist; I don't need a rock to help me keep it up."

Kimblee surveyed the mess inside the clinic. There were nine bodies strewn about by an unknown Ishvalan, two of those bodies were blond, blue eyes wide in terror. Black crouched next to the woman, picking up a picture.

"Something bothering you, Black?" Kimblee asked ignoring the blood he was walking through.

"They have a daughter, I would guess," the Lightening Alchemist said amused. He stood up, tucking the picture into his uniform coat. "Alright, collect the Rockbells, send them home and get Mustang out here to burn this place down before the wolves get to it."

"Yes, sir," the soldier said before the Alchemists left the building.

"Keeping the picture?" Kimblee asked.

"Those two are heroes, you know? They refused the order to evacuate, helped anyone that came to them, died for their goals. I'll die for their goals now too. I can't exactly be loyal to a government that's not originally mine; I can be loyal to the people though."

"We're soldiers; you chose to put on the uniform."

"Only because Bradley kept showing up at my house. He's really quite annoying."

"You joined a war because the king was annoying you? That is the oddest reasons to let someone else control your life."

"I have no friends for him to threaten, my family lives outside his range of power and let's be honest, the only ones that might be able to take me in a fight would be you or Ironblood and you're cheating." Black winked at him and disappeared into the command tent.

**Let me know what you think, even if you think its awful and I should never write again. Yes Black is Regulus Black. There's a lot more but this is the only well put together section.**


End file.
